Conventional vice suitable for wood working is formed as single function, fixed type and clumsy structure so that it is lacking of handling convenience and operative brightness. Whenever used for clamping irregular or larger work piece, such a conventional vice can not be operated efficiently or satisfactorily. For example, in order to process several work pieces including flat surface and irregular shape, there may be provided with at least two types or models of vices to process the flat-surface work piece and irregular work piece respectively. It is therefore uneconomic and inconvenient in wood working processing by utilizing such a conventional vice.
The present inventor has found the defects of conventional vice and invented the present multiple-purpose vice for wood working.